Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (2016)
FnafSL= Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (рус. Пять Ночей с Фредди: Сестринская Локация) — новая игра серии игр FNaF, в жанре "инди-хоррор" и в стиле "Point and click". Возможно, это спин-офф или приквел к FNaF, которая вышла 7 октября 2016-го года. Описание Добро пожаловать в Circus Baby's Pizza World, где семейное веселье и интерактивность выходят за рамки, увиденные в других пиццериях! С передовыми аниматрониками конферансье, которые будут отгонять ваших детей от сцены, а также с индивидуальной подачей пиццы! Ни одна вечеринка не может быть вечеринкой без цирковой малышки и её компании! По поводу найма: Требуется охранник-техник. Вы будете должны находиться в тесном помещении с комфортно-расположенным и множественным оборудованием. Мы не несём ответственности за убийство или расчленение. Хронология * 23 апреля 2016 года — первый тизер Скотта Коутона на котором был изображен аниматроник Baby. На тизере было написано: «There was never just one» (рус. Никогда не было только одной). * 16 мая 2016 года — второй тизер, на котором также был изображен аниматроник Baby, но уже с нормальным освещением и лицом. Надпись на тизере: «Everyone, please stay in your seats» (рус. 'Пожалуйста, все оставайтесь на своих местах'). * 21 мая 2016 года — выход первого и единственного трейлера Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. * 17 июня 2016 года — третий тизер, на котором был изображен неизвестный аниматроник (по предварительным данным, Ennard). На тизере имеется надпись: «There's a little of me in every body» (рус. 'В каждом теле есть маленькая часть меня'). * 10 июля 2016 года — четвёртый тизер, на котором изображены семь одинаковых мальчико-подобных аниматроников. В нижней части тизера имеется надпись: «Don't hold it against us» (рус. Не держи это против нас). При осветлении в правой верхней части тизера можно заметить лицо аниматроника Baby. * 21 июля 2016 года — пятый тизер, на котором изображен стационарный пульт, на котором две кнопки: на верхнем - знак солнца, на другом - знак электричества. На тизере имеется надпись «Get back on your stage. NOW.» (рус. Вернитесь на свою сцену. СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ). При осветлении можно заметить четыре аниматроника Ballorы. * 1 августа 2016 года — у игры появилась страница в Steam, точная дата выхода - 29 октября 2016 года. * 16 августа 2016 года — шестой тизер, на котором изображён чёрный экран, в середине которого написано «CANCELLED. Due to leaks.» (рус. ОТМЕНЕНО. В связи с утечкой). При осветлении можно заметить текст маленьким шрифтом, на котором написано * Так же в исходном коде страницы нашли следующее послание: "В любом случае есть ещё светлое будущее для Бейби, вполне возможно, что она будет на вечеринке рядом с тобой" * 28 августа 2016 года — седьмой тизер, на котором изображёна маска неизвестного аниматроника, на котором надет колпак. Внизу написано «'10-7-16'», что расшифровывается как «'7 октября 2016 года'», а на странице игры в Steam графа "Будет доступно" изменилась именно на вышеуказанную дату. Осветление не дало никаких результатов. Также, в исходном коде сайта можно найти код 4g7n0c28jk12 для картинки карты. При осветлении карты можно заметить около Funtime-аудитории еще две комнаты. * 30 августа 2016 года — Разработчик игры написал новость на странице игры в Steam, что второго трейлера не будет, так как по его мнению, если он "покажет большую часть того, что уже есть, то это испортит сюрпризы в игре". * 24 сентября 2016 года — Последний на тот момент тизер немного изменился: маска неизвестного аниматроника исчезла. Осветление не дало никаких результатов. * 4 октября 2016 года — С тизера исчезла дата выхода. Тем же днём Скотт написал новость на странице игры в Steam, что "игра выйдет либо в эту пятницу, либо через несколько месяцев". Осветление снова не дало никаких результатов. * 5 Октября 2016 года — Скотт в Steam отправил обращение игрокам о том, что игра будет выпускаться в главах, а не всю игру сразу. В конце новости находится ссылка на скачивание первой главы, которая на деле оказалась очередной тролль-игрой. * 7 Октября 2016 года — Игра вышла в Steam. Геймплей Геймплей игры претерпел большие изменения по сравнению с предыдущими частями. Теперь игра больше похожа на "интерактивное кино". Игрок должен выполнять задачи, выдаваемые ему в начале смены, при этом пытаясь не погибнуть от аниматроников. Сюжет Первая Ночь В начале смены, игрок приезжает на лифте и попадает в "контрольный модуль", где ему надо проверить наличие аниматроников на местах и вернуть их туда с помощью тока. После этого, персонажу нужно пролезть через вентиляцию в "цирковую контрольную комнату" и проверить наличие Бэйби, которая исчезла с места. После нескольких неудачных попыток вернуть её на сцену, программа, отдающая нам задания, объявляет о конце смены. Вторая Ночь Вторая смена начинается также, как и первая. По непонятным причинам, компьютерный голос не даёт персонажу пустить ток в комнаты аниматроников, и приказывает ему проверить Бэйби. После двух неудачных попыток, система объявляет о проблемах с подачей энергии и автоматическом перезапуске, после чего выключается. В это время, Бэйби начинает говорить с игроком, подсказывая ему спрятаться под столом. Затем, игрока атакует Бидибаб, но протагонист остаётся жив. Вскоре, подача энергии возобновляется, но Бэйби говорит игроку о том, что нужно перезагрузить систему вручную, добравшись до "комнаты питания", и предупреждает об угрозе со стороны Баллоры. После того, как протагонист миновал "галерею Баллоры", оказывается что в "комнате питания" находится Весёлый Фредди. Однако игроку удаётся выжить, проигрывая медведю колыбельную. После перезапуска всех систем, смена заканчивается. Третья ночь Наш герой возвращается на место работы, и голос компьютера говорит что мы должны починить Весёлый Фредди. Но когда мы смотрим на "галерею Баллоры" и "Фантайм-аудиторию", то Весёлая Фокси и Балора держат в руках свои головы. Затем мы идем в "цирковую контрольную комнату" и опять прячемся под столом, закрываемся и неизвестный голос говорит нам, что он тоже выступал а затем после мы возвращения в "контрольный модуль". После этого компьютер говорит нам об угрозе со стороны Весёлой Фокси. Пройдя через аудиторию, мы оказываемся в мастерской где должны и починить Весёлого Фредди нажимая на кнопки открываются части тела и под конец мы должны нажать на пуговицу Бонни. После этого мы возвращаемся, но уже на подходе к выходу нас хватает Весёлая Фокси. Четвертая ночь Мы оказываемся внутри костюма аниматроника и неизвестный голос говорит нам, что мы в безопасности. Затем мы слышим голоса людей и к нам подъезжает Баллора, что дает понять, что мы в мастерской. Но тут Баллору начинает кто-то бить и, в результате, она сломалась. Затем лицо костюма открылось и нам говорят, что нам надо закрутить каждую из десяти пружины и одновременно спугивать залезающих Минирин, чтобы выбраться. После этого смена завершается. Пятая ночь Мы возращаемся на лифте обратно на нашу работу, но когда мы смотрим за Балорой и Весёлой Фокси, там оказываются не анниматроники, а повешенные люди. Но компьютер воспринимает, что всё нормально. Затем нас компьютер направляет опять в мастерскую, и там мы встречаем Бэйби и неизвестный голос руководит нашими действиями. Он говорит мы должны быстро действовать, иначе нас схватит уже сломанная Балора. После мы должны по указаниям голоса идти в секретную комнату тут у нас будет выбор между концовками. Своя Ночь Интересные Факты * Baby, Ballora, Funtime Foxy и Funtime Freddy имеют несколько схожий стиль с игрушечными аниматрониками. * Внизу тизера написано: «There was never just one» (рус. 'Никогда не было только одной'). Название указывает на то, что было несколько пиццерий во вселенной FNaF. * Возможно, что действия в Сестринской пиццерии происходят параллельно пиццерии из Five Nights at Freddy's. * В третьей части Телефонный парень говорил о Сестринской пиццерии. Судя по названию, действия происходят именно в ней. * В FNaF World есть концовка со Скоттом: свет выключается, появляются желтые глаза, и Baby говорит фразу из тизера: «The show will begin momentarily. Everyone, please stay in your seats.» (рус. ''Представление начнётся через несколько секунд. 'Пожалуйста, все оставайтесь на своих местах.). * Все антагонисты имеют возможность двигать частями своего лица и, возможно, костюма в целом. * Возможно, действие игры происходит под землёй, из-за надписи в трейлере '''«Deep below ground», (рус. Глубоко под землей). * Baby похожа на зеленоглазую девочку из мини-игры FNaF 4. Есть теория, что в этом аниматронике заключена душа этой самой девочки. * Если приглядеться к правой руке Funtime Freddy в трейлере, то можно увидеть, что он держит в ней маленькую куклу Бонни. * Если приглядеться к Funtime Freddy и Funtime Foxy в трейлере, то можно заметить, что у них есть динамики на груди. * В финале FNaF World: Update 2 серый человек (предположительно, Скотт Коутон) скажет следующие слова: «Я сотворил нечто ужасное, её зовут "Baby", мне жаль», после чего его либо убивают, либо он совершает суицид. * Некоторые утверждают, что в игре будет нечто похожее на Марионетку, чей силуэт можно было заметить на лице, когда показывают Funtime Foxy. Но, возможно, это и есть аниматроник с третьего тизера. * Возможно, что аниматроник на третьем тизере сломался во время выступления или же был неисправен, поэтому его убрали. * Если перевернуть трейлер игры, то можно услышать интересную фразу: "Suicide did not work" (рус. '"Суицид не сработал"'). * Фраза из четвёртого тизера «Don't hold it against us» (рус. Не держи это против нас) произносилась в трейлере. * На скриншоте с Funtime Freddy вверху можно увидеть глаза из FNaF World. * На первом скриншоте страницы игры в Steam можно увидеть лампу из FNaF 3. * Возможно на третьем и седьмом тизере изображён один и тот же аниматроник. * В отличии от основных игр серии, здесь нет часов. Для прохождения ночи нужно выполнять определённые задачи. * По этой же причине, экран окончания ночи выглядит по другому: вместо «6 AM» имеется надпись «'Shift complete'» (рус. Смена пройдена). Персонажи * Baby — человекоподобный аниматроник-ребёнок, и главный антагонист игры. * Funtime Foxy — Funtime-версия Фокси. * Funtime Freddy — Funtime-версия Фредди. * Funtime Bonnie - Funtime-версия Бонни. Сидит у Funtime Фредди во время всей игры. * Ballora — человекоподобный аниматроник-балерина. * Bidybab — миньоны Baby похожие на младенцев. * Ennard — Эндоскелет с маской из третьего и седьмого тизера. * Minireena — Маленькие куклы-пугало которые являются миньонами Баллоры. Персонажи Custom Night * Bonnet * Room All * Control Module * [[Breaker Room|'Breaker Room']] * Circus Control * Elevator Вещи Всё * Map SL * Ночь |-|Трейлер= Трейлер |-|Тизер= Тизер RthBdbswn5o.jpg|Первой Тизер Project.jpg|Второй Тизер Ennard - Тритий Тизер.jpg|Тритий Тизер Мини-Аниматроники - Чет Тизер.jpg|Четвой Тизер Minireena - Пять Тизер.jpg|Пять Тизер C__Data_Users_DefApps_AppData_INTERNETEXPLORER_Temp_Saved Images_project(1).jpg|Шестое Тизер O.O.S - Семи Тизер.JPG|Семи Тизер Image.jpg|8 Тизер Категория:Игры Категория: Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's Collection